<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Vegetatarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667392">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian'>Vegetatarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Trust Issues, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno, I was listening to “Soldier” by Samantha Jade and inspiration struck at 3AM. I figured why not? I’m still trying to get back into the swing of things with the other fics, and I thought doing a good one shot might help me do just that. I hope you enjoy. 💗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marriage wasn’t something he ever thought he’d experience, let alone caring for someone else more than he cared for himself. Yet, here he was, lying in his back, the blue haired woman curled up next to him with her hand planted possessively on his chest as she slept. The obsidian sky outside was dotted with countless stars, and the moon shone brightly into the second story bedroom that was shared by husband and wife. It had been quite some time since he had pushed everything aside to focus on training and becoming stronger. He was, after all, a warrior by nature. Fighting was etched into his very genetic code. Their son possessed the same vigor when it came to sparring and fighting. The same fierce look in the boy’s eyes would glimmer with excitement during sparring sessions that his father’s eyes did during battle. Vegeta thought about it all. The family he had, the life he had created on Earth, the bond he’d formed with this Earthen woman that he never thought he would form with anyone, let alone a human. She stirred next to him, interrupting his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still awake?” She mumbled through sleepy lips and heavy eyelids when she looked at him while readjusting her position. She was only half awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, but said nothing, knowing she’d be back asleep in a second or two. He was right, in a few moments, Bulma had fallen back asleep and dreamt of things Vegeta couldn’t even guess at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta didn’t dream often, and when he did, it was rarely ever pleasant. The past four nights had been filled with nightmarish slumber that had his heart racing when he jerked awake at precisely 2:30 AM every single time. He’d quietly climb out of bed, making certain he didn’t wake his wife, and walk to the balcony. He’d stare up at the sky and think about things, lament the forgotten dreams of his early youth, and think about how he’d failed as a Saiyan. It wasn’t that he didn’t cherish what he had, but he longed for what he could’ve been, what he’d planned to be. A ruthless warrior and strong king to his people. But that dream could never be. His people had been slaughtered by the very tyrant who’d enslaved him until his fateful meeting of Raditz’ idiot brother and his Earth friends. He resented Kakarot for being the one to kill Frieza instead of him. Most of his nightmares were the lizard smiling that sickening smile and speaking of how Vegeta was weak; he had to be rescued by another Saiyan who wasn’t even an elite. Sure, they’d both trained together, and had reached Super Saiyan Blue, which Vegeta reached without ever having to borrow the energy of four other Saiyans, but it still irked him. He’d reached those things as a result of meeting Kakarot and constantly being a step behind him. He hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s thoughts were interrupted again when Bulma abruptly sat up in bed next to him, clutching the front of her shirt and breathing frantically. He sat up next to her and slid his hand to her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma sniffled, wiping away tears that rolled down her cheeks out of her husband’s view. Her hair hung around her face concealing the big tears. “It’s nothing.” She took some shallow breaths as she tried to calm herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t known to cry over nothing. What is it?” He pressed, his voice soft but stern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at him, her eyes still watery and bottom lip quivering. Whatever it was had upset her in a way he hadn’t seen her upset in a long time. “I just have been having a really bad nightmare the past few nights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve been having unpleasant dreams as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma blinked at him. “As well? You mean you’re having nightmares too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I doubt they’re even remotely related, but perhaps if you describe them to me, I can put your mind at ease.” He easily lifted her over his leg so that she was sitting between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Majin thing still gets to me from time to time.” She finally admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt struck him hard and he didn’t immediately answer her. “I know.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s dumb, and it’s been a year, but it still hurts. It still scares me. What if someone takes you away from me again? Away from Trunks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unlikely.” He said. “It’s just that I often dream of how I’ve failed my race. I’m not as strong as I know I could be. I couldn’t even take Frieza out myself. Kakarot has to do it. Having a family was the best thing to ever happen to me, but it also meant giving up the hope that one day I’d rule as I was meant to, and that I will not fulfil the original destiny given to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely isn’t the same as ‘it won’t ever happen again’ and that’s what frightens me. It means there’s at least a 1% chance that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen again.” She sighed. “I don’t know. It’s a trust thing I guess. You broke my trust when you threw us to the side. And on top of that, I know that being settled down isn’t your true nature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the things that I do and am now were not in my nature, but I have changed as everyone does. I can promise you one thing, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed deeply before answering him. “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter where I go, no matter for what reason, no matter for how long, I will always eventually return to you and Trunks.” He hugged her tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled again. “I wish you wouldn’t leave us anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted her face to the side so he could see some of her face. “I will only ever leave again to get stronger so that I can keep you both safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are safe.” Bulma moved his arms off of her and crawled back to her side of the bed, sighing as she faced away from him. </span>
</p><p>Vegeta groaned internally in frustration. Even now, he couldn’t seem to do things right. He laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He’d try again tomorrow. </p><p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bulma woke, she saw she was alone in bed. Totally unsurprised, she rolled her eyes at the vacant spot where Vegeta slept. She got up and dragged her feet to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. her eyes were still somewhat puffy from crying during the night, and the cold water soothed the irritated skin. She looked at her reflection for a bit, wondering if there was something she should change about herself to make Vegeta not want to leave anymore. She shook her head, knowing it wasn’t about her or the way she looked. It was a need inside of him that he had to fulfil, and the truth was Bulma just felt somewhat jealous. Jealous that she couldn’t truly give him </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needed because she was no god of destruction, no angel, no warrior from another universe to present him with a new challenge. She was just Bulma. It hurt knowing that she couldn’t fully satisfy his needs and desires. She supposed it was something she just had to accept as the wife of a Saiyan warrior. </span>
</p><p>She trudged down the stairs to find her son throwing punches in the air vigorously. “Trunks, honey, what are you doing?” </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at his mother with fire in his eyes. “Just getting warmed up! I already ate breakfast, and now I’m just waiting for Goten to get here so we can go outside and spar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma frowned. “Does anyone in this house do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> other than fight? Can’t being in a happy home just be enough for once?” She threw her hands up angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks’ smile disappeared from his face, and his eyes reflected shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Honey, I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to yell at you. Mama is just feeling emotional today.” She hurried over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not proud of me?” He asked, completely breaking Bulma’s heart. Tears started flowing out of her shocked eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trunks! Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m proud of you! You work so hard in your academics and training with Papa!” She reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, doubt clouding his face. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted his face to make him look at her. “Honey, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of you. No matter what! I guess you could say Mama just gets lonely when you and Papa are off training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks’ face turned to something softer. “Mama, I train so that I can help Papa keep our family safe, and Goten, too. I want to protect the people I love. Papa says the strongest warriors fight for people other than themselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma was about to answer him, but was interrupted by Goten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Trunks! Ready to spar?” He called cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks smiled big at his friend. “Be right there!” He turned to Bulma. “I love you, Mama. I fight for you.” He kissed her forehead and ran off to spar with Goten on the lush field outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma, still knelt down, began to sob. She wanted to work as hard for them as they did for her. There was no measure to how much she loved Vegeta and Trunks, and her loneliness only worsened when she realized how hard they worked to keep her safe while she sat at home making inventions to improve the lives of other humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night had fallen, and Trunks and Goten had disappeared to Trunks’ bedroom to play video games after getting permission from Chichi for Goten to sleep over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma sat at the kitchen table swirling her favorite red wine around in her glass. Vegeta had been gone all day, and she feared her words had upset him to the brink of disappearing for several days. She knew she was being somewhat selfish, but she couldn’t help it sometimes. She missed her husband and son while they were off protecting the Earth. “I bet even Lois Lane wouldn’t put up with this shit.” She grumbled before finishing off the wine. She put her dishes away, climbed the stairs, and poked her head in Trunks’ bedroom. “Goodnight boys, I’m turning in early. You stay out of trouble, okay? There’s snacks in the kitchen if you get hungry. Love ya, kiddos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gnight mom! Love you!” Trunks called over his shoulder as he wriggled around with the video game controller in his hand.</span>
</p><p>“Goodnight Aunt Bulma! Love you too!” Goten called as he watched the screen intently. </p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled and walked the rest of the way to her room, finding her bed empty. She sighed and climbed into bed. As she lay there, her mind wandered to the new tech her father had been developing and wondered if she should help him when she heard a loud grumble outside, like a spaceship was landing. She ran out to the balcony and saw exactly that. Bright white and brandishing the Capsule Corp logo proudly, a small space vessel landed gently onto the grassy fields outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So you did leave after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bulma thought to herself, pushing her messy blue bangs off of her forehead. She watched him exit the vessel and walk over to the front door of the house. She shook her head and flopped back into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several moments, the bedroom door swung open quietly, and his heavy armor clicked as he moved. She heard his boots clunk against the tile floor, and couldn’t resist the urge to ask. “Here have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down next to it. “To get this.” In his white gloved hand, he held a beautiful flower. It had large and floppy petals that glowed light blue. The tips of each petal were nearly white, and near the center of the flower, the petals faded into a deep blue. It had long white filaments and white anthers. Its leaves were large, green, and shiny. She took the flower from his hand and smelled it, sighing at how pleasantly sweet it smelled. “That one will not die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother told me about these flowers, which have no known name. They can be picked from the ground and will not wither away. They’re always bloomed, as well. They stay in one place, and the creatures that drink their nectar come back to their respective flower without fail.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a moment. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mysterious plant. Very pretty.” Her eyes met his. “I know you have to leave sometimes. Even our son wants to go off and train for the sake of protecting his family. But sometimes I need to be selfish and sometimes I need you to stay. Not always, but sometimes.” She bit her lip, holding back tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my flower. You are the constant in my life that I need. I will always come back, because though I enjoy fighting, I cannot live without you. Knowing that I will come home to you is what enables me to fight harder and harder. So when I go off to train, I am not leaving. I am working so that I can stay.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. “I am not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. “Come to bed, Saiyan. Tonight I need you to stay. Tomorrow you can train. But right now I need you to stay and hold me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Bulma. I will stay.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>